reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I Know You
The God Theory Well, there are several suggestion to who he might be, and many say it is God, but to make it easy yet reasonable I will explain the details of the arguments below. - First of all things you need to know; you are asked to help people out of problems which only God would know about. How would a human know that a man is about to cheat on his wife, or that a woman in Mexico is suffering from poverty? - The poor woman in Mexico said herself that John Marston was sent by God to her, when it turned out that the "man" was the one who sent him to her. - The man explained that he once had a son. This could refer to Jesus Christ, the son of God in Christian humanitarian history. - (SPOILER ALERT) The last time the two of you meet, he will mention that "this is a lovely spot". It turns out that the very same spot was where John Marston was buried. together with his wife Abigail Marston. - John Marston told the man "damn you". In return the man answered "yes, many have", indicating that John is not the first one to judge God. - (SPOILER ALERT) And now the most crucial argument/fact: He also says that John Marston will always be responsible for his actions. Shortly after, John shoots him three times with his revolver. It is at this point most of us understood that he was not a human after all. But what you need to know about this scenario, is this: John Marston shot three times at the man, and thereby at God himself. And since the man mentioned that he will be responsible for his actions, the following three shots had consequences, exactly like God said to John. Because the three shots undoubtedly lead to the death of three persons in John's family: Uncle Marston, his wife Abigail Marston, and John Marston himself. One shot for each death. In other words; had not John shot at God at the first place, none of them would be dead. God warned John about the consequences, but John shot anyway. The U.S Marshals were truly sent by God's will, therefore they receive unexpected visits at the family's farm. This is a paradox very well integrated into Red Dead Redemption by Rockstar. : I fully agree with everything you have written except for the last part. In my opinion, the reason is not because John shoots three times; I think that the three shots are merely symbolism, not foreshadowing as you suggest. Furthermore, I believe John's "punishment" is not because he shoots at God, it's because he dares to shoot a man at all. Again, the Strange Man's saying John will be responsible for his actions may have implied the game's ending, but I believe the Strange Man means that all men are responsible for their actions after death. -- CoD addict 00:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I believe that there is extremely strong evidence that the stranger is God. A piece of evidence I have not seen mentioned is that the stranger said he does not know his own name. In the Bible, Moses asks for Gods name when he goes to speak to the Israelites and God told Moses to tell the Israelites that "I am" sent him. He doesn't have a proper name as we are accustomed to. Also, if we are to assume that the stranger is God, I think it is more likely that for the 3 shots are be a metaphor or reference for Peter denying Christ 3 times. Peter and John were both warned about their actions and the repercussions, but refused to believe what they were being told due to their pride. two things 1 - I merely wanted to know the outcomes of the choices presented by this character, and had the ending of the game spoiled for me here. Thanks! He just has one or two different lines of dialog. 2- This character couldn't look less like the Judge in Blood Meridian, who is described as enormous and completely hairless. ::I think this they mean a thematic resemblance, not a physical one. Also, we attempt to mark all pages which have them, with the spoiler template. -- Tiktaalik 19:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Is the same idiot responsible for both of these? I had the ending spoiled for me as well. I changed the spoiler to not include "that kills John". Please keep it that way. 03:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Wording is difficult at times, especially when talking about John's grave and the personification of death. It's truly unavoidable. Heed the spoilers template. -- Tiktaalik 19:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't really answer number two, but as for one.. This is a wikia, you can't really complain about spoilers here. This site is supposed to contain every possible detail is it not? 02:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) 100% Completion Do you need to complete this strangers task to get 100% completion? ::No, you do not! You can achieve 100% and get both related Strangers achievements and trophies without completing this one. -- Tiktaalik 19:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Interpretations and Explanations For organization purposes, all such information will be included on the Strange Man character page. -- Tiktaalik 19:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Activating Quest Apparently, you have to activate this quest as John Marston, and not Jack. That would have been nice to know before I got to 98.5% completion. Kiwinanday 03:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) In Nuevo Paraiso Could be a bit clearer where The Stranger is found in Mexico. The article is clear enough about the locations of the first and third encounters, but for the second? The first mention is "The player meets the Strange Man again in Nuevo Paraiso..." and in the Walkthrough it just says, "After the Fort Mercer missions, he can be found in Mexico..." Not exactly the most helpful guidance, unless his location for the 2nd encounter is actually some random location in Nuevo Paraiso. Since I didn't start looking for him until the end of the campaign (I luckily had a save at A Continual Feast), I wouldn't naturally come across him without making a special trip to Mexico. SmaugJr 20:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :So where exactly is he for the second nmeeting? I stumbledacrosss him the ifrst time I played through and I cannot find him, for days I havent him? Search Nuevo Paraiso over and over! I remember him being on one of those Rock formations near El Matasomethingsomething but I must be wrong. I have just finished the cattle hearding mission for at breechers hope with Jack, does that have something to do with it? Spikepit 06:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) God or angel the strange man might be either god or angel. God theory *cant die(only killed by pushing off cliff and shooting him before the cutscene *bullets do not harm him *his tasks for John are basic morality tests *John: Do I know you? Strange Man: I hope so. I seem to know you. *John pulls out a pistol and shoots the man three times, but nothing happens and John looks at his gun while the man continues walking away.) Retrieved from "http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/I_Know_You/dialogues" Angel theory *very similar to jack swift of red dead revolver(possibly a angel of him) *most of the same reasons for the god theory Atomichunter 19:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hilarious Bug I just finished 'I Know You' outside Beechers Hope and it played the 'Diddly Dee Dow Dow Dow (higher) Dow Dow Dow' sound and got the Fame and stuff but then he just spawned in front of me, even though he was supposed to dissapear. WTF?! Anyway I was feeling Sadistic, so I threw a Fire Bottle at him and watch him burn! It was hilarious. I was about to walk off when he pulled out a Double-Action and nearly killed me! I threw a very potent Stick o' Dynamite at his head. But he was still alive, so I threw Three Throwing Knives at him: Two for the Eyes and one for his Misters. And then lassoed him and dragged him all around Beecher's Hope and my horse 'laughed' with lee during the precedings. When he finally did die, I found: Three Throwing Knives, $7, a survivalist map, a Double-Action AND A ROLLING BLOCK! This must be a bug! P.S. I'm on the 360 This Page.... So...much...speculation.... The Milkman 10:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC)